chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Stone
Heart of Stone 'is a paranormal romance book released on August 23, 2018. Summary ''Soulmates come along once in a lifetime... or do they? Stone, the alpha lycan of the Blauwald Pack, is about to find out that not even death can break some bonds. He’s about to get a second chance with the one he loves— you. But your heart is promised to another: a kind and passionate man you’d move mountains for. How could you possibly decide between the man you love and the soulmate you've only just met? Sink your claws into a gritty werewolf love story full of hard choices, diabolical vampires, and a love that spans the ages! Chapters '''Chapter 1: New Moon Soulmates come along once in a lifetime - or so you thought. If you were given a second chance at true love, would you let anything stand in your way? Chapter 2: The Dark Side of the Moon Surrounded by new friends and old lovers, one face remains a mystery. Will you finally discover the identity of your mystery stalker? Chapter 3: Pull of the Tide Stone insists that you're surrounded by unseen dangers, but the only threat you see is him. How can you trust a man who refuses to give you answers? Chapter 4: Stars Collide Stone's hot-and-cold attitude has you walking on eggshells. Can you really trust him to have your best interests at heart, or are you a pawn in a game you barely understand? Chapter 5: Antigravity You've been waiting your whole life for this moment. You thought nothing could ruin it... until you met Stone. With your world turned upside-down, who will be oyur anchor - Stone or Daniel? Chapter 6: Blood Moon After all the questions, you're glad to finally get some answers... but these answers come from the unlikeliest of places. Chapter 7: Safe Harbor Bruised and bloodied, hunted by a coven of bloodthirsty vampires, Stone may be your only hope of refuge. But is it safety he's offering you... or a gilded cage? Chapter 8: The Call of the Wild The shadows of the past hang heavily over the present. It feels like the only man you can trust is the fiancé you've betrayed... Chapter 9: Syzygy You're finally reunited with Daniel, but the reunion is bittersweet. Faced with an impossible choice between the man you love and the man who claims to be your soulmate, you can't help but feel you're bound for heartbreak either way. Chapter 10: Blood or Water It's time to make your choice. Are you prepared to live with the consequences? Chapter 11: Soulmates Can you break the heart of the man you love for the soulmate you barely know? Chapter 12: Running with the Wolves Tails are wagging as the members of Stone's pack finally arrive at the Pack House... but you can't help but feel that it's Adelaide they've missed - not you. Chapter 13: Blood Bond Fate brought you together. Will secrets tear you apart? Chapter 14: The Nature of the Beast Tensions run high as you settle in with the rest of the pack. You find yourself torn between your unexplainable attraction to Stone, and your fear of his primal nature. Which will win out in the end? Chapter 15: Lunacy A brutal attack by Carina and Lily leaves one of the pack on the verge of death, and only the Luna can save her. Are you ready to step up to the plate? Chapter 16: High Noon at Full Moon With a final showdown with Carina just around the corner, you join up with the vampire hunters Davis and Thomas to formulate a plan of attack. Chapter 17: Topsy-Turvy Daniel's been turned, and your life's been turned upside-down. You're trapped in a dungeon with the man you loved. But is he still the same man you knew, or a monster of Carina's making? Chapter 18: Fang and Fur As Daniel holds off your pursuers, you and Stone race to safety. How it all ends is up to you. Author The original author of the story is Jo Lee Hunt. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Born and raised in Ontario, Canada and bitten by werewolves in 2014, Jo Lee Hunt likes to infuse romance and fantasy with a dash of action and a sprinkling of humor. Her stories are currently found on Wattpad and she is working toward publication in 2019. References 1. https://www.wattpad.com/story/44730719-heart-of-stone-parts-i-ii 2. https://www.wattpad.com/story/76546556-heart-of-stone-part-iii Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Heart of Stone Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Jo Lee Hunt